


Love is a choice

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, College, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22004353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Nico and Kevin are married, although not by choice.And even though Kevin tries to keep Nico at a distance, he can't help but edge closer and closer to him.
Relationships: Nico Hulkenberg/Kevin Magnussen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 118





	Love is a choice

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a 3-sentence fic for this ages ago, and ever since then a lot of people asked me to write a full length fic for it.   
> I really enjoyed writing this, let me know what you think!

"Mum please…" Kevin whispered, tears brimming in his eyes as his mother straightened his bowtie. His mother sighed.

"I'm so sorry baby, but you know this is the only way…" she whispered in return. "And the Hülkenbergs are nice people, I'm sure their son will make a good husband for you." She added, gently putting a wayward strand of hair back into place.

"I don't even know him." Kevin sighed anxiously. His mum gave him a sad smile.

"I didn't know your father either, but love is a choice, honey. You can make this work." She said. "I'm sorry it came to this, but you will be fine. Combining the family names will do us all good, it will mean we'll have the money to send you to college." She muttered softly. Kevin forced a smile.

"At least that is something to look forward to." He muttered softly, trying to soothe both himself and his mother.

"I love you, Kevin." His mum whispered, hugging him close. Kevin hugged back.

"I love you too mum." 

When Kevin was styled perfectly, his mum and him made their way to the hall, where Kevin's father was waiting. 

"I'm proud of you." His father whispered. "And I really hope you will fall in love." He added, keeping his hand on Kevin's shoulder as the three of them made their way to the altar. The Hülkenbergs weren't there yet, and with every minute it took for them to come, the doomsday scenarios in Kevin's head started to get worse and worse.

What if this Nico he was supposed to marry was a sadist? Or would want to bed him from day 1? Or even worse: what if he would expect Kevin to truly love him?

When Nico finally walked down the aisle, Kevin was close to a mental breakdown, having convinced himself that Nico would be old, gray, and angry looking. The tall blond with the tentative, shaky smile coming to stand opposite him was quite the opposite.

"I'm Nico." The man whispered to him, nervously tugging at his bowtie. Kevin averted his eyes.

"Kevin." He muttered, and Nico nodded in return. The wedding officiant stepped forward, and started speaking. Kevin didn't listen, far off in his own thoughts and only jolting out of them when Nico touched his hand.

"Do you, Kevin Jan Magnussen, take Nicolas Hülkenberg, to be your wedded husband?" The wedding officiant repeated. Kevin sighed.

"I do." He muttered. 

"And do you, Nicolas Hülkenberg, take Kevin Jan Magnussen ro be your wedded husband?" The wedding officiant asked Nico. The German's clear blue eyes focused on Kevin and he spoke.

"I do." He said, voice strong. Nico's hands were warm around his as he slid the wedding band onto the German's finger, and Kevin was surprised to see Nico's fingers trembling when he mimicked the motion.

"You are now a wedded couple. You may congratulate each other." The wedding officiant spoke once more. Kevin sighed, bit tilted his head back slightly as Nico, quite a bit taller than him, leaned in to press a chaste kiss to his lips. The German's lips were chapped but warm, and not as revolting as Kevin had expected.

They turned to their parents, the only other four people present and let them congratulate the newlyweds. And then, after signing some last documents, it was time to go home.

It definitely wasn't how Kevin had expected to celebrate his wedding. When he was young, hd had dreamt of grand parties with lots of guests, food and alcohol. But after the ceremony, all he did was go to the new apartment he now shared with Nico, and try to avoid him at all costs.

The silver wedding band felt heavy around Kevin's finger as he locked himself in the guest bedroom, sitting on the unmade bed and pulling his knees up to his chest as he cried.

He didn't want this, heck, he was terrified of his new husband, and it was the uncertainty of what would happen tonight - his wedding night - that made Kevin feel sick. He was no virgin, not at all, but he didn't want to sleep with Nico, didn't want anything at all to do with the other man. He let out a startled gasp at the knock on his door.

"Kevin, I made dinner, will you join me?" Nico sounded a little insecure. Kevin swallowed thickly but then got up, walking to the door and opening it. Nico had already changed out of his suit and into comfortable looking sweatpants and a large sweater. 

"Hi…" Kevin muttered, tugging on the sleeve of his now crumpled dress shirt. Nico gave him a small smile.

"I warmed up some pizzas." He said, gesturing to the kitchen. "They are not completely done yet, if you want to change?" He added when Kevin uncomfortably tried to smoothe his shirt. Kevin nodded, muttering a '5 minutes' under his breath as he closed the door okay and went to his suitcase.

He emerged maybe 10 minutes later, shuffling to the living room. Nico was sprawled on the sofa, watching some sort of nature documentary. The pizzas were on the coffee table in front of them, as well as two glasses and a whole array of drinks.

"I didn't know what you liked." Nico said sheepishly. Kevin sat down on the far side of the sofa and reached for some diet coke.

"Thanks." He muttered, taking a slice of pizza as well. Nico smiled, seeming relieved. They ate in silence, both looking at the documentary on screen while munching away on the pizza.

"If you want you can have the master bedroom, I'll sleep in the spare room." Nico spoke up eventually. "I mean, I don't think you want to sleep in the same room." He said with a sad smile. Kevin nodded.

"Yeah… but I'll take the spare room, my stuff is there already." He muttered. Nico nodded.

"Listen, I know you don't want any of this, neither do I, but I just want you to know you're safe." Nico muttered. "I won't hurt you." He added. Kevin sniffled and averted his eyes, trying desperately not to start crying. Nico worriedly shuffled closer, but didn't seem to dare to touch him. 

"I swear I'll try my best to be a good husband to you." Nico whispered, hand coming to rest on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin stood up as if burned, his brows furrowing.

"I don't want a husband." Kevin hissed, before storming off to his bedroom.

The next two days, Kevin successfully ignored Nico, instead focusing on his upcoming uni course, which was due to start in a week. On his first day of uni, Kevin woke up to find a set of notebooks and a few pens on the dining table, together with a note.

'Good luck today! If you want, we can go out for dinner tonight, there is an amazing pizzeria nearby. I'd love to take you there. - Nico'

Kevin worried the paper in his hands as he sat in the bus to the university building, unsure whether going out for dinner is a good idea. But, Nico was his husband. And he deserved a chance, even though it pained Kevin.

'Sounds good, I'll be home around 6'

He texted back just before his first class started. He didn't check his phone the remainder of the day, somehow afraid of whatever reaction Nico would give him.

That night, after a long day of classes, Kevin came back to the apartment feeling nervous. Nico was sitting on the couch, still working his work suit (although Kevin was unsure what even Nico's work was). 

"Hey, how was your first day?" Nico asked, sitting up eagerly when Kevin walked in.

"It was good." Kevin said shyly. Nico grinned and stood up.

"Do you still want to change? Or can we go? I'm starving." He said. As if on cue, his stomach rumbled loudly. Kevin chuckled softly.

"Let's go." He said softly.

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant. Kevin spend half his time mildly surprised at the amount of food Nico ate, and the other half finding Nico's humour and laugh surprisingly nice.

When they came back to the apartment, Nico turned to Kevin with a small smile.

"Thank you for tonight, that was nice." He whispered, before hesitating and then leaning in to kiss Kevin's cheek. Kevin blushed a deep red but smiled in return.

"It was nice." He mumbled, fidgeting awkwardly. "I eh… I have early classes tomorrow, I should go to bed." He then whispered. Nico nodded, eyes crinkling up at the sides into a gentle smile.

"Goodnight Kev." He said gently. Kevin sighed.

"Goodnight Nico."

~~~

Kevin stared down on his books, his chest clenching in panic as he realised how much he still had to do for the exam tomorrow afternoon. He looked at the next page, but the world barely seemed familiar to him, even after dutifully making notes during all lectures. He was never going to pass the exam this way. 

"Kev? Hey are you okay, you haven't been out of your room in like 4 hours…" a gentle voice called out from the other side of his door, accompanied by a gentle knock. Kevin wiped at his cheeks, wiping off some tears with the the back of his hand as the door creaked open, Nico poking his head around. The German's expression instantly turned worried when he spotted the tears om Kevin's cheeks.

"What's wrong?" He asked, bursting further into the room before suddenly stopping, seeming to realise Kevin might not even want him in here. 

"I-I'm going to fail this exam…" Kevin sniffled, so panicked he forgot to dislike Nico. He could really use someone's comfort, even from the husband he did not love. Nico's6 eyes widened and he shuffled forward, crouching down next to Kevin.

"Why? What happened darling?" Nico asked, placing his hand on top of Kevin's. Kevin shrugged, looking away as more tears started to fall. Nico sighed, shushing him softly and leaning in to bring Kevin in his arms. Kevin started crying wholeheartedly, curling into Nico's hold and letting the taller man hold him.

"Oh honey you'll be okay…" Nico asked. "You're just nervous because it's your first big test. It will be absolutely fine." He added. Kevin shook his head.

"I don't know half the words, I-I…" he groaned frustratedly. Nico pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Why don't you go take a shower? I'll make you something to eat, and after we'll have a look at it together. I can be your quizmaster." Nico chuckled. Kevin frowned slightly.

"But you don't know anything about architecture…" he muttered. Nico hummed.

"I'm a lawyer, I can talk my way out of anything. Besides, you can explain me what you are studying for the test - it works very well to explain it to someone else if you have to study." Nico said. Kevin nodded reluctantly. 

“Okay.” he said eventually. Nico smiled and briefly pressed his palm against Kevin’s cheek in a tender gesture before urging him towards the bathroom. 

After a shower that was a good 10 minutes too long, Kevin dressed himself in comfortable track pants and a large white t shirt. When he walked out, Nico was sitting at the dining table, a plate of delicately made sandwiches lying in front of him. Kevin sat down next to him, smiling as Nico slid him a cup of juice, and placed his books down in front of him. Nico smiled at him, taking his hand and squeezing his palm in a supportive gesture.

“Show me what you have to learn.” Nico said. And with Nico’s calm warmth next to him, and Nico’s thumb lightly brushing over the silver of his wedding band, Kevin felt like he might just ace that test.

~~~ 

“Nico? Are you home already?” Kevin called as he walked in, carrying a white paper bag full of Chinese takeaway. There was no answer. 

Kevin frowned, having been sure he had seen Nico’s car in the garage, and shuffled around the apartment for signs of the German. Nico’s backpack was in the corner of the living room, next to the back dresser, and the man’s wallet and phone were on top of of it, together with his keys. 

Shuffling to the bedrooms, Kevin called out his husband’s name again, and heard a soft grunt come from Nico’s bedroom. Kevin hesitantly pushed open the door, leaving the bag of food in the hall as he peeked around the door. 

Nico was laying on his side, facing the door, and watched Kevin through lidded eyes. There were tissues on the bed next to him, and a big, uncapped bottle of cough syrup on the nightstand. 

“Hello.” Nico muttered, his voice sounding congested. Kevin took a cautious step forward, wincing as a rough, painful sounding cough tore through Nico’s throat. 

“Are you okay?” Kevin muttered. Nico sighed, tiredly closing his eyes.

“Could be better.” he muttered, letting out a deep sigh which turned into another cough. Kevin hummed thoughtfully,

“When did you eat last?” he asked. Nico vaguely waved his hand around.

“This morning?” he muttered, brows furrowing. Kevin tutted and slipped out of the room, taking the bag of food and heading to the kitchen. Setting all the items on the counter, he took a big bowl out of the cupboards. He took out some chicken out of one of the dishes, and used the broth of a bowl of ramen to make a makeshift chicken soup, adding some of the noodles and a few vegetables for good measure.

He took the bowl and a bowl of normal noodles for himself and walked back to the bedroom. Nico was sitting up now, against the headboard and was pawing at the remote of the small tv in the corner.

“Here, eat this. You’ll feel much better.” Kevin said, handing him the bowl of soup. Nico took it with a contented him, giving him a slightly droopy smile. 

“You’re an angel.” Nico groaned. Kevin gave him a shy smile and sat lightly on the edge of the bed, taking a bite of his own food. He made sure Nico ate at least half of the bowl, and only then let the German put it away.

When Kevin came back from bringing the dishes to the kitchen, Nico was laying sprawled on his back, one arm over his head and his free hand clenched in pain. Kevin sat down next to him again, this time with water and painkillers Nico took eagerly from him. Afterwards, Nico laid heavily blinking up at him, his chest rising and falling in stuttering breaths.

“Roll onto your side.” Kevin told Nico softly, kneeling on the bed next to Nico’s head. Nico turned to him, a weary look in his eyes, but then hummed suddenly and contently when Kevin’s fingers started to card through his hair. 

“Helps with the headache.” Kevin murmured. Nico smiled tenderly, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. This continued in silence for a moment, until Nico opened his eyes again. 

“I’m glad you are my husband.” Nico muttered groggily, causing Kevin to turn rigid. Nico pushed himself up on his elbows, his eyes wide.

“Kevin I- Shit sorry, that was probably the last thing you wanted to hear.” Nico rambled. Kevin sighed, lowering his eyes for a moment as he carefully went through his feelings.

“It’s okay,” Kevin said eventually. “You are not a bad husband either.” he blurted, the feelings of when Nico had been helping him with his tests coming back to him. Nico’s eyes turned wide in surprise and then softened in affection, but he seemed unsure what to say.

“I’ll stay here tonight.” Kevin broke the silence.”Just to make sure you’re okay.” he added in an afterthought.

Nico’s shoulder was a comfortable pillow as Kevin was slowly drifting to sleep. Nico’s arm was around his waist, holding him close, and the German’s face was pressed against the top of his head. Occasionally, Nico’s body would shake with another cough, but Kevin’s hand brushing over his arm or chest always seemed to calm him down.

When they woke up the next morning, Nico’s breathing was sounding much better. The German’s tall, strong body was completely wrapped around him, and Kevin felt safe.

“Morning.” Nico muttered when he opened his eyes. Kevin smiled softly up at him, hand curling over Nico’s waist. Nico’s face was impossibly close now, his hot breath brushing over Kevin’s lips, and Kevin was so, so tempted to lean in to bring their mouths together. But this was not just his husband, this was a husband forced upon him.

Kevin promptly got up, muttering something about breakfast and fleeing to the kitchen. In the kitchen, he tightly grabbed ahold of the counter and took three breaths to steady himself. 

He could not love Nico, he would not come to care about him. It all wasn’t true.

~~~~

For three long weeks, Kevin successfully told himself that he did not care for Kevin, that he had cared for him as anyone would for a roommate. Although deep down, he knew that there was more than simple kindness blossoming in his chest.

Then, after a long day of classes and lectures and the droning on of the same boring voices, Kevin got his exam results. The exams Nico had helped him study for.

And they were all A’s.

Kevin ran all the way home from the bus stop, in the back of his head wondering when he had started to think of the apartment - and Nico in it - as his home. When he had finally climbed the two long flights of stairs and successfully opened the door with trembling fingers, Nico was there. Sitting at the kitchen counter with his laptop as any other day. Kevin’s heart practically burst at the sight.

“We did it.” Kevin exclaimed breathlessly, jumping into Nico’s arms just as the German had scooted back his chair and had stood up. Nico caught him, letting out a surprised huff but still curling his arms around Kevin in a hug without asking questions.

“I got all A’s for the exams, my professors want me to join a honours program.” Kevin whispered breathlessly. “And it’s all thanks to you.” he added, his lips brushing over Nico’s neck as if on their own accord. Nico pulled away, catching Kevin’s face between his hands.

“I’m so proud of you.” he whispered, and Kevin found so much love in those blue eyes he just had to lean in, just had to kiss him.

And so he did. 

Nico stilled in surprise, but then kissed back just as passionately. his arms wrapping around Kevin’s back to pull him up until Kevin’s legs were wrapped around his waist. Nico’s tongue was hot in his mouth and Kevin whimpered, pulling away breathlessly. For a long moment, all they could do was stare at each other, breathless and blushing. Then Kevin swallowed thickly.

“I-I love you.” he whispered, shyly, hesitantly. Nico’s eyes widened comically, but then he was grinning so wide that Daniel Ricciardo, an actor Kevin enjoyed watching, might be jealous. 

“I love you too, Kevin.” Nico answered. Kevin let out a strangled noise and hid his face in the crook of Nico’s neck.

“I want to marry you, by choice this time.” Kevin whispered. Nico laughed breathlessly.

“Then let’s do it. A proper party this time.” he said, twirling Kevin around. Kevin giggled childishly in excitement, placing more sloppy kisses to Nico’s lips.

“I can’t wait.” he whispered, cuddling close to his husband. His husband not by choice, but whom he had grown to love. 

And they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: bwoahtastic


End file.
